


Achoo

by JaggedDiamonds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby OC - Freeform, Kira's pack but she's not mentioned, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, True Alpha Scott, Werewolf baby, Werewolves, baby oc is stiles and dereks, but not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedDiamonds/pseuds/JaggedDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are concerned when their son picks up some new abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achoo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is I just wanted something cute.
> 
> Just so everyone knows, Scott is the Alpha of the pack but being the baby's father Derek has a bit of Alpha sway over him. But Scott is still the ultimate Alpha.

Stiles was woken by the bright morning sun shining through his and Derek’s bedroom, the couple had been up late enjoying a private night without the pack hanging around the house. Stiles lifted Derek’s sleep heavy arm from around his waist and rolled off the bed and stumble off to the bathroom.

Stiles finished his morning routine and returned to the bedroom to throw on some jeans and a t-shirt that once belong to Derek. Derek, himself was curled up in a cocoon of blankets and cuddling the pillow Stiles not long ago had abandoned. Stiles shook his head at his mate’s action and leaned over pressing his lips to Derek’s forehead, smiling at Derek’s lips curved into a soft smile. Stiles cooed mentally at this husband, wondering how he could have gotten so lucky to have such a beautiful man all to himself, a soft cooing filled the room interrupting Stiles’ thoughts. He turned to the baby monitor that rested on the nightstand table; he picked up the device turning the volume up slightly watching at Derek’s eyebrows twitched as the soft sound grew louder.

“Sti-les, stop..quiet..sleepy…” Derek mumbled around the pillow as he buried his head deeper into the wonderful smell of his mate. Stiles chuckled and turned the monitor off before placing it back on the table and leaving the room. Entering the nursery, Stiles’ attention was drawn to the cooing coming from the crib in the middle of the room. The room was filled with the soft morning glow of the sun, and a gentle breeze ruffling the curtains. Stiles crossed the room and smiled at the toothily grin his received.

“Hi baby, how did you sleep?” Stiles cooed at his and Derek’s year old son, Hunter Cade Stilinski-Hale. The baby whined as he stretched his arms out to his daddy for cuddles. Stiles scooped the babe up in his arms and carried him over to the changing table.

After dressing Hunter for the day Stiles took him down the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of tea and a sippy cup for Hunter.Walking into the living room he sat on the couch and turned on some cartoons. Hunter rested in his daddy’s arms sipping on his juice. Sometime after Hunter and Stiles finished their drinks, Stiles set Hunter on the ground and played an elaborate game of Stiles stacking boxes and Hunter knocking them down.

“Again, again.”Hunter cheered as he clapped his hands happily. Stiles chuckled and complied with his son’s wishes and stacked them once again.

He could hear Derek roaming around upstairs as he got ready for the day. “Okay, baby, knock them down.” Stiles waited for Hunter to knock them down but the baby sat frozen. Stiles frowned and reached out to touch the baby in concern.

“Achooo!” Stiles jumped back in shock and stared at his child.

“DEREK!!!” Stiles screeched as his baby started crying, his chubby arms reaching out for his daddy. Derek came stumbling down the stairs dressed with a towel around his waist having jumped out of the shower when he heard his mate’s distressed scream.

“Stiles, what’s wro-?” Derek cut off his question as he caught sight of what held his mates attention.

“What happened?” Derek asked he sat down on the ground next to his mate staring at their son in amazement and slight worry.

“We were playing and suddenly he went still then sneezed and suddenly.. Bam.”Stiles stringed together as he gestured wildly, their red faced crying son hiccupped and let out another set of fresh cries as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his daddies. Hunter’s baby soft cheeks had grown coarse sideburns that surrounded soft brown triangle pointed ears stuck out on both sides of his baby fine hair. The slowly growing baby teeth were now a fine set of pointed fangs and sharp claws waved menacingly at his fathers. Hunter let out another cry that sound more like growl and Derek sprung forward scooping his son into his lap.

“Shh, shh, shh, baby it’s okay. Shh.” Derek cooed to his son making Stiles mentally ‘awww’ at his little family. The fathers were silent as they watched their son’s tears slow down to nothing but hiccups. Derek kissed his son’s hair and ran his thumb over the claws that had sprouted from his son’s nails.

“What the hell is this?” Stiles demanded with wide frightened eyes, staring back and forth between his husband and his son.

“He wolfed out.”Derek said shrugged as he bounced his son gently.

“Yeah I can see that. How? What? Why? What do we do?” Derek sighed.

“I don’t know, Stiles. I don’t exactly remember wolfing out as a kid.” Stiles’ facial expression softened as he reached out to his mate, running his fingers across Derek’s that cupped their son’s hand. Hunter cooed at his daddies.

“Da, Da.” Hunter mumbled Stiles brushed his other hand against Hunter’s sideburns and the pointed wolf ear. Hunter giggled and tried to catch his daddy’s hand.

“Can you alpha him out of this?” Derek studied his family thinking the question over. He shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not sure if it’ll work.”

“Try.” Stiles pleaded reaching out to take his child from Derek’s arms.

Derek frowned and focused for a minute. He opened his mouth, letting out a gentle but strong, demanding roar. Stiles watch fascinated. Hunter twitched slightly but nothing changed, he clapped his hands happily as he was impressed by his daddy’s display of power.

“It didn’t work.” Stiles stated obviously. Derek rolled his eyes.

“I know that Stiles, we might have to call Scott.” Stiles sighed and handed Hunter back to Derek, and left the room to go get his phone to call his best friend.

 

Scott arrived at their house not even twenty minutes after Stiles made the call. Trailing behind him was Liam and Lydia. All three greeted Stiles as he stood on the front porch waiting for them to come. Derek was inside watched Hunter as he played with his blocks again.

“Hey Stiles.” Scott greet as he patted Stiles’ shoulder as he walked into the house. Liam nodded to him as he followed his Alpha and boyfriend. Lydia spoke to Stiles for a moment before entering as well. Stiles followed them and closed the door behind him.

“Hey Derek. Hey Little man.” Scott greeted as he sat down on the floor in front of Hunter. Hunter cooed and reached for Scott, his little blue eyes flash werewolf gold for a second before returning to their normal blue. Scott’s eyes flashed in return making Hunter giggle.

“Can you make him change back?” Stiles ask his best friend.

“He didn’t change when Derek howled at him.” Scott frowned at Derek before focusing back on Hunter, who smiled and giggled.

“I can try.” Scott glanced over at the rest of his pack. Lydia was sitting on the sofa filing her looking as if none of this held her interest but Scott knew she doted on her little nephew and was concerned about him. Liam was sitting on the edge of the sofa biting the tip of his fingernail, a old habit of his that Scott was desperately trying to break him of, Liam looked up and met his stare and dropped his hand. Scott could tell he was worried about Hunter but he also hated when Scott used his alpha voice. Scott frowned and gestured to the door with his head, it wouldn’t help but it might make Liam a little less uncomfortable. Liam shook his head and nodded at Scott to do what he had to do.

“Okay, little man, we’re going to try something okay? Just don’t cry please.” Scott begged as he looked to Derek and Stiles. Both the parents nodded and watched. Scott spares a glance at his boyfriend who had his hands pressed to his ears and nodded. Scott leaned his head back and let out a roar.

“Grrrr… awoooooooo… awooooo..” Hunter cooed in reply to his alpha’s howl.

Stiles burst out into laughter as he scooped his still howling son who giggle in-between his “awwooo”s.

“Well aren’t you cute.” Scott grinned as he ended the roar and looked at his friends’ son. Derek was hiding a smile as he and Stiles laughed at their son.

“Sorry guys, he’s still wolfy.” Scott crossed the room to where Liam was sitting and gently pulled his boyfriends hands away from his ears. It didn’t block the noise of the roar but it helped him focus on not wolfing out himself. Scott was proud of his beta’s control.

“It’s okay, man. Thanks for trying.” Stiles said as he bounced his son on his hip. Hunter scrunched his face and sneezed.

“Achoo.” And just like that soft, hairless skinned Hunter was back. The pack stared at the baby and laughed.

“Achoo.” Wolfly Hunter was back. The pack froze and stared.

“Achoo.” Stiles let out a confused chuckled and pressed a kiss to Hunter’s forehead before covering the rest of his face with noisy kisses making Hunter giggle and squeal. His chubby arms reached out for Derek to save him from his daddy’s kisses. Derek scooped his son from his husband and covered the giggling baby with his own kisses. Lydia hid a smile as she watched them interact with their son, it was truly and adorable sight. Scott leaned back into the sofa and pulled Liam into his arms. His boyfriend sighed and nuzzled into his shoulder. Stiles and Derek fell back on the couch with Hunter settled safely in Derek’s arms, the young babe cooed and cuddled into his daddy’s chest. Stiles brushed his son’s hair off his forehead as his eyes fluttered shut. The pack settled into the silence of the room, the only sound coming from the even breathing of their youngest member. Stiles grabbed the remote and turned the TV to some movie.

The pack jumped when a sudden sound filled the room.

“Achoo.”


End file.
